bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Svonis Fardaz (BZPRPG)
The island where protodites were first harvested, where ProtoBot Industries was founded, and where ProtoBot Industries expands from. History Surrounded by abnormally deep waters, Svonis Fardaz started its industry with its unique sea creatures, both as food and pets. The matoran of Svonis Fardaz had naturally adapted to an amphibious lifestyle from eons of diving into the depths and living upon the land. Since they were seen as a fishing comunity, the Svontoran were largely left alone, and aside from the regular traders there were rarely any visitors. Long ago, a few Svontoran had discovered a large cavern of purified protodermis below Mt Fardaz, and with the protodermis, protodites. One of the Svontoran learned how to control the protodites and slowly started the company that is now known as ProtoBot Industries. Over several generations, the fledgling business grew steadily. Also over that time, the family that owned it grew to better understand the protodites and better manipulate them, learning how to breed them and alter their genetics slightly. With each passing generation of protodites and Protoran (the nickname given to the Svontoran family who now flourished in the trade) the products grew more and more sophisticated, and through these sophistications, greater control and precision of breeding were able to be implemented upon the protodites. Then the first protobot was created. A marvelous triumph- an artificial intellegence that would be able to fullfill all the functions of the Svontoran. The protobots were sent to do some of the more dangerous diving and other jobs for the island. The protobots were slowly but certianly deeply integrated into the Svonis society and the rapidly growing business that was now called ProtoBot Industries was growing every more powerful in the island's economics. This is when Left Shoe, the protobot salesman and overall cunning mind, staged his corporate takeover. By moving certain shareholdings around and not telling anybody the full truth of what he was doing (never lying, just giving everybody different bits of the picture) the current CEO stepped down from his position and Lefty stepped up. Not having the concern for the 'little man' that his predeccesor had, Lefty didn't hestate to buy out the businesses on Svonis Fardaz or drive them out of buisiness. Within a couple decades, ProtoBot Industries owned the island. Mainland The core of Svonis Fardaz and entirely controlled by ProtoBot Industries. When it comes to a total monopoly, this is it at its absolute finest: All products and produce and services are directly controled by PBI. All Svontoran and any other residents are employees. The food they eat, the beverages they drink, the dirt beneath their feet, even the air they breathe has a proportionally high protodite saturation level. The economy is stable and all within is well and good. The citizens are happy and everyone is kept in an easy-busy lifestyle that prevents boredom and laziness as well as any sort of over-worked conditions. Currently, the Svontoran here are in the midst of an artistic reinesance centered around the beauty of the oceanic world below them and various artforms of fish, water, corals, and other sealife of all sorts are common practice and decoration to behold. *Al-svon: Capital **The Capital is where the ProtoBot Industries World Headquarters is located. It is the administrative center of the entire island of Svonis Fardaz. *Og-svon: Desert City **Og-svon is the home to the Desert Runners, a sporting group who take treks into the desert on a monthly basis for the thrill of adventure. Other than this group, Og-svon is just another residential city for those who prefer the hotter, drier climate. *Zu-svon: Residential City **The primary residential city of the island, Zu-svon looks like a vast sea of houses with a few apartment buildings at its center. Over sixty percent of the island's residents live here. *Ag-svon: Trade City **Located by the entrance to the Bay of Miz, Ag-svon is the city where most of the traders stop to buy and sell goods. This is the primary location for locals to interact with foreigners. *Ju-svon: Proto City **The most important city in ProtoBot Industries' economic empire, Ju-svon is the city that performs the breeding, growing, and harvesting of protodites from the caverns of Mt Fardaz. *Ny-svon: Plantation City **The massive farms that feed the citizens of Svonis Fardaz are located in and below this city. Any form of food desired (or at the very least, its ingredients) are grown and farmed here. Whenever a new food is imported it is brought to the specialists of Ny-svon and it is added to the harvest. *Mo-svon: Military City **This is the boot-camp of the island. Volunteer soldiers and protosoldiers alike are trained here to work as cohesive units in various branches and specialties. Thus far, the army is a standing army only and has yet to be deployed in actual combat. *Da-svon: Juncture City **The main juncture of the entire island, virtually anyone traveling around Svonis Fardaz passes through this superhighway juncture at one point or another. The city here is also home to the Blazers, a biker group that holds races along the superhighway for kicks and thrills and street cred. *Ce-svon: Naval City **Located at the entrance to the Bay of Miz, Ce-svon is the main harbor for the island. Any seafaring vessel is docked here, from rowboats to air carriers. From fishing boats to personal yachts. Traders take their cargo from this city to Ag-svon to trade. *Vi-svon: Recreation City **The vacation spot of dreams, Vi-svon caters to all desires and vices. Need a break from life? Want that dream vacation? Come here and enjoy it then. The Outlands These are the lands not under the thumb of ProtoBot Industries. Through a truce established half a year after the Day of Blood, no protodite technology is permitted here, but no organic is shunned- even those working for ProtoBot Industries. This fragile agreement is all that prevents either side of the conflict from attacking the other. *Svon-No: The more frigid of the outlands to the north of Svonis Fardaz Mainland. The top half of the island is all ice and the southern half is mostly permafrost and tundra. The Untainted who live here have adapted to the colder climate and specialize in hunting the large wild Rahi that dwell in these cold climates. *Svon-We: This is the least developed of the Outlands. A largely nomadic community, the Svontoran who live here have degraded to a few large tribes that travel around and avoid the three cities, which are rather underdeveloped in and of themselves. Rahi-and-buggy is the most advanced form of transportation currently available and electricity is non-existent. *Svon-So: The opposite of Svon-We, the Svontoran of Svon-So are in an upswing of prosperity and technology. Though they, like the other Outlands, forbid protodite technology from coming to their island, they do allow employees of PBI- organic ones at least- to visit the island provided they wear an energy field that contains any protodites on their body from slipping off and tainting their land. *Svon-Noea: A massive mountain dominates the west side of this island while the west side is an active volcano, almost constantly spewing lava into the sea. Atop the mountain is the hidden base of the Untainted leadership, those five who govern all of the Outlands and prepare to strike back and topple ProtoBot Industries in revenge for the Day of Blood. *Svon-Soea: The least populated of the Outlands but the most important, Svon-Soea is the largest farm in the known world, three cities entire population dedicated to running the massive farm that feeds all of the Outlands and provides just a little trade to other foreign bodies. Category:Locations (BZPRPG)